Goobye My Friend, Hello My Future, Hello Me
by johnsclarie
Summary: When a death hits the Breakfast Club, will it tear them all apart, or finally bring them all back together again?
1. The Call Heard Around The World

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything. Nothing!

* * *

The red head stirred in her bed as the phone rang on her bedside. She brushed it off, thinking that it must be a dream. No one would call this late at night, or rather this early in the morning. But, she was proved wrong when the answering machine picked up.

"Claire, It's Allison..." As soon as Claire heard the name, she snatched the phone off of the jack, and sat straight up in her bed.

"Ally? What's wrong?" Claire asked in a voice filled with terror. She looked at the clock and shook her head as it read 3:00 am.

"It's Brian...There's been an accident.." Allison whispered as if she couldn't believe the news herself. That if she didn't say it loud enough that it wouldn't be true. Claire could hear that there were tears in her voice.

"I'll be right there...An hour tops." Claire said, hanging up the phone and slowly getting out of bed. She let her bare feet hit the hardwood floor and tears fell to the floor as well. She walked over and opened her closet door, throwing random clothes into a duffel bag. She reached down and grabbed a few pairs of shoes and threw them on top. Claire then silently changed clothes, picked up her bag, slipped a pair of shoes on and headed towards her bedroom door. But, before walking out, she looked back over her shoulder and looked at the blond haired man, still laying, sleeping, in her bed. Their bed. She shook her head and walked out the door. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. No note. She knew that that would take too much needed time. He'd just call her later.

Clarie walked out of the penthouse and walked to her car, it was more like a slow run. The only thing on her mind was Brian and her best friends. Silently, over and over again, she prayed. She prayed that everything was alright. She prayed it was just a bad dream. She prayed it wasn't too late.

* * *

John was standing in the middle of the football field, his arms wrapped firm around himself, fighting back tears that were starting to form in his eyes. No one needed to call John to let him know what horrific accident just accrued. He was there. He was there the whole time.  
It was 4:00 in the morning and S.H.S was completely dark. The whole town was. Dark as his heart at the moment.

John went to run his hands through his hair, but he looked at his hands before he did. Blood. Brian's blood was covering his hands. They started shaking. He still ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it as his knees hit the hard field. He than let go of his hair and slammed his already bloody fists into the ground. He let out the most painful scream. It was a scream that could possibly be heard all over town. It was a scream from the heart. He kept hitting the ground. Over and over.

* * *

Andy kept his eyes on the road. His eyes were on the road, but his mind was on Brian. Gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Hot tears were running down his face, but he refused to wipe them away. All he would do was stare at the road, and randomly look at his love, Allison. His love, his wife, his life.

Allison kept staring out the window. She refused to look anywhere else but at the trees, streetlights, and house speeding by them. She prayed that Claire would get there in time. She knew that shit was going to hit the fan as soon as John realized what was going on. She knew that he needed her, Allison needed her as well. She needed her best friend. She kept thinking over and over that it wasn't fair. Not fair in the least bit. This was Brian. He had such a bright future. He was destined for greatness. She always knew that and now, he wasn't there anymore. Allison pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She silently wiped the tears away as she turned her head and looked at her phone. She shook her head. She just kept silently crying and shaking her head. She wasn't going to believe this. She refused to believe that Brian was gone. Forever.

* * *

I know it's not a happy-go-luck beginning, but the idea just came to me. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know. I'll update as soon as possible. Much love!!


	2. Coming Together,Broken Apart

Disclamer: I DO NOT own anything. Nothing! Don't Sue!!

* * *

The remaining members of the Breakfast Club pulled into the parking lot at about the same time. Andy and Allison in Andy's Jeep Cherokee, followed by Claire in her black Jetta. Slowly, car doors started to open.

Andy was the first one out. He slowly walked to the other side of the Jeep and opened Allison's door for her, taking her by the hand. Andy looked so numb. Emotionless. But, he needed to be. He needed to be strong for his wife. He'd take his time to break apart later, in private. As for now, he had to be strong for Allison and Claire, but most of all for John.

Claire remained in her car. She closed her eyes as she leaned for head against the steering wheel. She took a couple of heavy, and ragid, breaths before looking up and over at the Clarks'. She, then, opened the car door and let her feet touch the pavement. The sound of her shoes hitting the concrete echoed through the partical empty parking lot.

She sighed as she looked around. She looked at Allison, both of the girls' eyes were filled with tears and their faces were red from crying. Allison closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't help but start crying again. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Claire's shoulders. Silence fell for a few heartbeats. The only sound was tears falling on cheeks, and the girls trying not to turn into complete mush.

Claire stood there in shock, still, with her best friend's arm wrapped around her small frame. _No.No, this is a dream. Wake up, Claire. Wake up and be back in your warm bed.  
_  
"It's not fair." Allison spoke through her tears. "It's not fair." Those were the words Allison muttered over and over again, like a witch saying a spell.

Then, suddenly, they heard the most heart-wrenching scream.Claire, Allison and Andy all turned their attention to the football field and looked at the man standing there, alone.

"John..." Claire whispered as she reconigzed the figure kneeling in the middle of the football field. She let go of Allison and made a mad dash towards him. Her shoes falling off of her feet as she dashed towards the middle of the football field. She left them where they landed. She didn't care. She only cared for John.

John stood and turned around as he heard someone rapidly aproaching. He barely saw the figure of a woman with firey red hair running his way through his teary eyes.  
Claire ran as fast as she could and ran straight into John's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She about tackled him, but John stood firm, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Claire started crying into his shoulder.

"Why him, Claire?" John asked as he held her. "It doesn't make sense. It had to be the one person who never deserved this." John cried. "This isn't how it was supposed to end.This isn't the way things should've happened." John kept crying. It felt like a bad dream. A bad dream and no one was there to wake him up. He begged for it, all of it, to be just a bad dream and as soon as the sun rose, it would be gone. Brian would be here again.

John finally let Claire go, but as soon as he did, his knees hit the ground, resting his head against Claire's stomach, like a child. Claire opened her eyes and looked down at John. He looked do beat down. So vulernable. She hadn't seen him his way since his mother died 2 years ago.

By that time, Allison and Andy had made their way onto the field, Andy carrying Claire's abandoned shoes in his hand. Claire and John were on their knees, in each other's embrace. Andy bent down and placed a strong hang on Claire's shoulders, letting her know that they were there.There for them.

Allison walked behind and wrapped her little arms around his midsection. John let go of Claire and looked down at little Allison. He sat down and Allison moved and rested her head on John's lap, holding onto his hand like a little girl holding onto her beloved teddy bear. Claire sat down, in front of John and Andy reached over and pulled Claire to him, holding her. They all sat there crying, as the sun slightly started to let it's rays shine in the distance. The remaining members of the Breakfast Club took over the 50-yard line, in tears and each other's embrases.

* * *

Sorry so short.I know it's a little sad, or rather a lot sad, but it gets better. I'll take any ideas and I'll update soon, promise. Reviews would be nice lol!!


	3. The Wreck Revealed

(Thanks to :M. Moore for the review. I hope I'll live up to the standards with the rest of it.)  
**Disclaimer: **...And, AGAIN...I OWN NOTHING. NADA. DON'T SUE!

* * *

The sun was partially shinning over the bleachers as the four of them were there, in each other's arms. But, now, John's head was resting in Claire's lap, and she was sitting, facing Andy and Allison, who's head was resting in Andy's lap. Claire sat there and started playing with John's still shaggy hair. She knew he liked that and that it calmed him. But, nothing could truly calm any of them now.

"I can't believe he's gone." Claire said, looking down at the man laying in her lap.

"I know." Andy spoke, softly, looked at Claire. He sighed and shook his head. "And losing someone else, for him," Andy said, looking at John, who looked like he was in another world, not paying attention to anyone, or anything around him. "It's...I can't"

"Brian saved him," Allison said, playing with a hole that was in Andy's jeans. " He's the reason we still have Bender around. If it wasn't for Brian, we would've attended John's funeral."

"What do you mean?" Asked Claire, with a face full of confusion. "I mean, I know he helped John graduate, but after Graduation."

Andy sighed, "Brian moved out and made John move out with him. He helped John get a job and all that. He was even helping him get into college."

"College? John?" Claire asked, shocked. She never thought that John Bender and college would ever be in the same sentence.

"Yeah." Andy said, with a few nods of his head.

"So..." Claire said, not really wanting to finish the sentence, but everyone knew what was going through her mind. It was the question of the night.

"How did it happen?" Andy asked, finishing Claire's question. She nodded her head. Andy looked down at Allison and Allison sat up, to take over the story.

"...Brian was at the apartment that him and John share and Bender was out at a party. Brian made him promise that when he was ready to come home, to call him so he could come and get him. He didn't want Bender, or anyone else from the party, driving him home drunk, and he didn't want Bender to walk and then get a Public Intoxication on his record..." Allison stopped, for she was trying to stop tears from starting to flow again. Andy pulled her close and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

But, before she could get another word out, John rose from Claire's lap

"So, I called him. I called him to come and get me. Then, I was sitting outside, waiting for him on the curb, and I heard his pickup truck stop at the 4-way top at Rice Street. Brian was always a safe driver." Claire reached down and grabbed John's hand, but John angerly threw it away. Hurt covered Claire's face. "When it was Brian's turn to go, he made it through half way, a truck came speeding from the other side and was all over the road. He hit Brian head on."

Claire closed her eyes and tears fell on her cheeks, to meet the other ones that have been there all morning.

"If I hadn't had to go to that party...If I didn't have to drink...If..." John stopped, shaking his head.

"John, it's not your fault. It was..." Claire said, looking at him.

"An accident?! An accident?! Are you shitting me, Princess?! It's my fault! All of it!" John said, getting to his feet and started running towards the other end of the football field.

"John!" Claire yelled as she got to her feet.

"Claire, don't." Andy said, sturnly, as he grabbed her arm, to stop her.

"Let me go!" She yelled through the tears.

"Claire, you gotta let him go. He'll be alright. He's gotta deal on his own, his own way." Claire fought against Andy, but he was too strong, and she was weak, physically and emotionally at the moment. She gave up.

Allison got to her feet, wiped away her tears, and walked over to stand next to Andy and Claire. Claire stood there and watched Bender run until he was out of sight.

* * *

I know it's a little short, and trust me, it's shorter than what i would've liked. If you like it, I'll write more, if not, i won't. Simple as that...Review and let me know. Love to all the readers!! lol  
(I'm too cheesy lol)


	4. Inside A Criminal's Mind

The cold, January, morning air whipped around causing shivers up and down John Bender's entire body. He wasn't dressed as he used to be in high school, with most of his wardrobe on him, for he never knew where exactly he'd be staying for the night, or the week. It always depened on how much money his father had to get drunk with. But, he still had the same style, just better clothes, now.

He wrapped his leather jacket tight around his shoulders, fighting off the now spitting snow. He didn't exactly know where he was going, he was just going wherever his feet took him.

John had lost more than his fair share of people in his short life span thus far. When he was younger, he lost his uncle, grandmother, then his grandfather, not too long after. He died of a "broken heart." At that moment, John finally, somewhat, knew what exactly that meant.

Then, he lost quite a few "friends", one way or another. Drug overdoses, violence, suicide. Take your pick. Then, two years ago, his mother died. That one hit him hard, but not nearly bad enough as loosing Brian.

Yes, she was his mother, and he loved her, but in his eyes, she didn't do much more than give birth to him and sometimes comfort him, when she wasn't fucked up on whatever drug she could get her hands on at the time. At times, both of them wished she never did either of those, drugs or have John. Depended on the drug. But, Brian. He was John's best friend. Of course, Allison, Andy were really close friends, and Claire will always have his heart, but Brian saved him, mostly from John's self. Brian did more than anyone could imagine.

After walking for about an hour, only looking at his feet the entire way, John looked up and took in his surroundings. He was standing in the exact place where he watched Brian take in his last breath of life and then let go.

John bent down and touch the spot on the road that was currently stained with Brian's blood.

"I'm so sorry, Bri. I really am..." John cried. "I'll fix this..or die trying."


	5. Memories of a Princess

The rest of the gang decided that it might be best if they all went home, changed and settled in for the night. They spent all day on that field, most of the time in silecne, and the rest of the time in tears. Allison and Andy headed back to their place, offering Claire the couch. Claire declined.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay at my dad's place. I'll call you guys in the morning." Allison nodded and hugged her, holding her tight. She hugged her as if she was scared she was going to lose Claire as well.

"Please, drive safe." Allison whispered in Claire's ear. "I can't lose you, too. Neither can Bender." Claire nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Love ya girl," Andy said, hugging Claire, as soon as Allison let her go. "And Bender's smart. He'll be fine. He'll get through this with your help, our help. We all will. We have to." Andy finished as he let the red head go.

The couple then left, leaving Claire to stand in the empty parking lot alone, now standing in the steady falling snow.

Running her hand through her long, curly hair, she looked up at the falling snow. She closed her eyes and let the snow hit her face. She smiled to herself as she remembered the first snow that they shared together. Everyone made a snowman imitating someone else in the close circle of friends.

Bender made of of a princess, picking her nose. Andy made one of Brian, with his face in a book, and an apple on his head. Allsion made Andy's with a letterman's jacket and a stick up the snowman's ass. Claire made Allison's with dirty snow to "match her black soul"  
But, Brian's snowman of John was the funniest.

He made a stoner with a fake diamond on his dick, made with a twig. Needless to say, John tackled Brian in the snow and started a huge snowball fight, which ended with everyone soaked and at Claire's freezing in front of the fireplace.

Clarie was instantly pulled out of her memory by her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello?" She spoke, still quite a bit shaken from the day's events.

"Hey, Precious." Responded the voice on the other end.

"Daniel, hey"

"Where have you been? I woke up this morning and you were gone. I come home and you were still not here"

"I know," Interupted Claire. "I'm sorry. I got a call this morning and had to come home. Something happened, and"

"Was it your parents?" Daniel asked, sounding a little more excited than he should have, if it was. Claire sometimes thought that Daniel prayed for the day her parents crocked. She sometimes thinks he's more interested in her family's money than he was in marrying her.

"No, it was a friend"

"Oh," Daniel said with a sigh. "Well, a note or phone call would've been nice. Hell, even a voice mail would've sufficed. I kinda got worried when the woman I'm supposed to marry gets up and leaves 3 weeks before the wedding"

Claire let out a breath of frustration, listening to Daniel ramble.

"Look, Daniel. I know and I'm sorry, okay? I'm on my way to Dad's, so I'll call you back." Claire hung up the phone before either one could mutter another word. She then turned and headed back to her care. She, being in such a rush, forgot her jacket and forgot about the snow, was now shivering inside and out.

Claire walked back to her car. As she pulled out her car keys out of her pocket, she noticed someone standing against her driver side door.

"Hey, got a light, there, Cherry..."


	6. Zippos and a Motorcycle

Claire let a soft smile graze her face as she looked at John leaning against her car. So many memories and feelings come rushing back. It was like they were in high school again, and John coming over to sneak in late at night.Claire walked over and pulled out John's Zippo lighter he gave her when she started smoking, senior year. He told her that if she was gonna be a smoker, than she needed a true smoker's lighter. If she was gonna kill herself with cigarettes, she was gonna have the right equipment to do so.

She lit his cigarette hanging out of his mouth with a smile and a shake of her head. She, than, took it out of his mouth and took a drag, herself. John shook his head and pulled out another cigarette and then pulled out his own zippo.Claire looked at it and smiled. She took it outta his hand and smiled to herself as she saw it was the same one she bought him for his birthday. On one side it was ingraved with the date that all 5 of them became friends in detention. And on the other side there was ingraved, a set of cherries.

"I can't believe you still have his." Claire said, letting a small chuckle escape her lips.

"Same reason you still have yours." John said, looking her in the eye. Claire smiled up at John and shook her head. "And if I remember correctly, it also came with a killer lap dance, followed by"

"John!" Yelled Claire as she raised her eyebrows at him in shock that he would bring that night up. But, what would she expect. She was talking to John Bender. He always brought up the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Oh, come on!" John laughed. "I could never forget that night..." John said as his eyes got soft and looked into Claire's eyes. She would never be able to forget that night either. It was the night she first slept with John. It was the night she gave up her virginity to John. She blushed as she shook her head, remembering every detail.

Claire booked the best room at the fanciest motel around. Of course, she got busted when her dad saw the credit card bill. But Claire, being Claire, she said that her and Allison wanted a small vacation. The room was decorated in candles and rose petals everywhere. Not John's style, but it fit the mood, and intentions, of the night. Half a bottle of wine and about an hour make-out session, Claire and John finally slept together.

"That was a killer night." John said, interupting Claire's memory. Then, they both stood there, in silence, numberous thoughts running through both of their minds. "Come on," He said, taking Claire by the hand and leading her towards the back of her car. Parked there was a motorcycle. "I wanna show you something." John said walking over and getting on the bike, starting it up. Claire stood there and shook her head. She wasn't gonna get on that bike, it being this cold, no jacket, and with Bender of all people.

John smiled at Claire, winked and then motioned for her to come on. She sighed. She could never say "no" to that boy. He had, and still does, have such a certain power over her.

Claire ran over to the bike, got on, and wrapped her arms around John's waist. John laughed and then handed her his leather jacket.

"Hang on, Princess." John called over his shoulder. He kicked up the break and sped out of the parking lot.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Sorry the last few chapters have been a little short. I wrote them all in one night. For some reason,I got extremely inspired. I'll get more chapters out as soon as possible, more than likely, through the week, since I only work on weekends. I know this is completely out-of-the blue, but I want to say this, more like need to say this. I wanna say thanks to everyone that's read so far. And, today was the anniversery of my grandmother's death, and i think it was her who was inspiring me. she always loved whatever i wrote, whether it was good, or not. Also, i wanna thank one of my good friends, John. Iroinically, he's the inspiration i get for Bender. He reminds me of him so much. Alright, enough of this rambling. I just wanna say thanks for being patient with me. Reviews are welcome and i take each one to heart, but be mean if you need to be. Correct me if you want/need to. I'll change whatever mistakes and if you have any ideas, i'm more than open to them. Thanks again and i promise i'll post more a.s.a.p!! Much love!! 


	8. The Night Spent On The Balcony

After a night riding around on the back of John's bike,both of them were both dog tired and somehow wired at the same time. John pulled into the long driveway that led to Claire's old childhood home.

"You gonna be alright in that big, empty, manison of your, Princess?" John teased the young woman. Claire couldn't help but laugh at John's teasing. She had forgotten how John made her feel better when no one else could.

"I won't be alone, thank you." Laughed Claire, as she got off of the back of his bike, handing him his leather jacket back. "My dad is waiting for me." John gave Claire a knowing look. He knew better. After her parents' divorce, her mom moved to New York, and as for her dad, he was always gone on "business trips" which was just a fancy code word for out of town with one of his golddigging sluts he choose that month. Claire just smiled and started towards the empty house, looking at her feet the entire way.

"Hey, Cherry!" Called out John as he started his bike. Claire turned around and looked dead into John's eyes. "Call me if you need me...or just want some company." Claire nodded and smiled. She knew that company would be nice, but being by herself tonight would be best. Claire stood there and watched John drive away into the darkness that must have been 4 a.m. She sighed to herself as she turned and unlocked the front door. She was somewhat surprised that her key still worked. She figured her father would change them every so often, considering the whores that he left have keys nowadays.

Nothing in that place seemed to have changed. It was like a museum of her like. Pictures of her growing up covering each wall, ranging from newborn pictures, school plays from grade school, prom pictures, graduation day, and leading up to the night that Daniel asked her to marry him. She sighed and shook her head, staring at that picture. Things were so different back then. She changed. That seemed like a stupid thing to even think, that she changed that much over night, literally, but her life was different now. She lost a best friend. She lost a piece of herself. Claire then walked past the huge staircase that lead to the second story of the house. She walked past her father's study. It was practically empty, except for the random pieces of ark and the huge oak desk. John knew better. He knew her father wasn't home. "Business trip..." Claire whispered to herself as she shook her head. "Some things never change"

"Some things do." Spoke a familiar, and friendly voice that Claire missed so much.

"Bella." Softly spoke Claire as she turned around and set eyes on the tall, dark skinned, heavy set woman, who practically raised Claire as she was growing up. She was her second mother, sometimes she wished that Bella was her only mother.

"Hi, Sugar." Said Isabel, "Bella" as everyone called her, as she wrapped her arms around the little frame of her favorite red head.

"I've missed you, so much, Bella"

"And I've missed you, too, Sweetheart. It's been so lonely without you here." Bella smiled to herself, as she kissed the top of Claire's head. As always, Bella was taller than Claire, and Claire fit perfectly in Bella's embrace.

"We already set for the car, your room is all set, towels in the bath, and your favorite lunch is gonna be prepared"

"Lunch?" Claire asked, with a face filled with confusion.

"Yes, lunch since you'll probably sleep 'til 3 considering it's already four in the morning." Laughed Bella.

"I don't think I'll get much sleep." Claire said as she headed towards the stairs.

"He's called 14 times, Claire..." Bella said before Claire could get out of hearing range.

"I thought he might." Claire responded. "What did you tell him?

"Just that you were with Allison." Bella assured her. "May I ask you something?" She continued.

"Always." Claire said as she turned around and leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"Why?" She asked, her brown eyes turning soft as she looked at the girl. Claire knew what she was talking about.

"Safe..." Claire said, as if she'd answered that question a million times before. "It's the comfort of him always being there.

"Until the money runs out and Claire, I'm sorry but I'd take the spontanious route if it were me. The one that holds your love and your heart. Not the one that holds your hand when you're holding a check book. Take the one that takes your breath away other than the safe, boring one just because that's what "daddy" wants." Bella said as she turned and headed towards the kitchen, leaving a speechless Claire to stand on the stairs.

Claire finally gathered her thoughts and headed towards her old bedroom, wrapping her arms around herself, remembering just a few moments ago she was surrounded by John's leather jacket.

The snow had stopped falling as Claire stood staring out her balcony doors. Apparently, Bella knew Claire was in town before she had the chance to call and let her know. Claire's car was already in the drive and her bag was already in the room. But she didn't need those clothes. John's old t-shirt and boxers, that she once stashed underneath her bed, sufficed.

Claire stood and stared out the balcony doors, slowly opening them, letting the brisk, winter chill fill her room and chill her to the bone. She looked around her backyard. All the normally beautiful greenery was now a dull brown, and the bare branches were covered in white powder. The only thing that looked a bit welcoming was the old dock that led into the half frozen lake. The same lake Claire could never tear herself away from when the summer's hottest days took over.

Claire pulled her desk chair out onto the balcony and then grabbed the warm blanket off of her bed. She wrapped herself tight and curled up in the chair, watching the cold water ripple as the breeze moved through.


	9. The Reason The Word Fun Is In Funeral

The sun rose faster than expected. Claire hasn't slept a wink. All morning all Claire did was stare out at that lake and think. If someone was to ask what went through her head that night and into the morning, Claire wouldn't be able to tell them, for her mind was truly too crowded to think of just one thing at a time.

Claire then heard her bedroom door open and footsteps coming closer to her "Claire?" Bella said as she walked out onto the balcony. "Have you been out here this whole time?" She asked as she handed Claire a cup of hot coffee. All Claire could do was nod. Bella sighed and shook her head.  
"I can't go..." Claire whispered before she took a sip of her coffee that started to warm her hands.  
"Yes, you can, doll." Bella said as she leaned down to Claire's level, looking at her eye to eye. "Andy and Allison will be there, and John will need to you be there for him, and they will all be there for you. You can go and you can do this...all of it"

"I'll need you, Cherry." Spoke the soft voice of John Bender as he leaned against the doorframe, with his hands in the pockets of his newly pressed suit. Claire and Bella both turned around, a little shocked by the new voice that joined the conversation. "Hi." He spoke softly, as he took a few steps towards him. Claire hadn't seen John this dressed up, hair all nicely done and a pressed suit since the day his mother died, even then, he was back in a pair of jeans and messed up his hair before she was laid to rest in the cemetry."I hope you didn't mind. I kinda let myself in.The door was unlocked."

"No." Spoke Claire as she stood up, making sure the blanket was tightly wrapped around her. She didn't feel like she was up to explaining why she was in John's old clothes, even though she knew she really didn't have to explain, at least not that day.  
"I just figured we could ride to the service together." John said as he stared into Claire's eyes, his eyes turning soft.

"Yeah, I mean, of course." Claire said as she nodded her head. "But, I'm not quite ready yet. You can go downstairs and have a cup of coffee and I'll be down as soon as possible."

"Anything, Princess." Teased John as he turned to head back down the stairs and towards the kitchen, his head hanging low, until he heard Bella's footsteps behind him.

"Black coffee, right?" She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder."Just like your heart?" She teased as she winked at him.

"Rather how I like my woman. Tall, black, and with a lot of sugar." John said as he cracked a smile. Claire couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. Bella was the one person, besides their friends, who liked, no, loved, the idea of the two of them being together. Bella knew John is where Claire's heart truly lies.

* * *

The trip to the funeral home was long and silent. John and Claire just rode in complete silence, other then the occasional cough, or the deep breath. They sat there in silence, holding hands the entire way.

The service was simple, just like Brian. He wouldn't wanted everyone to make a big fuss over him, even though his parents still tried to do so.

Andy was the first one to speak. He choked up a few times, pausing to collect himself. He was followed by Claire, who even crying, kept it classy, then she was followed by a few close family members and teachers who adored Brian. Allison didn't speak, and everyone knew that Brian would be okay with that. He knew who Allison was and he wouldn't have wanted her to be uncomfortable. She did, however, cover the area with pictures she created of Brian and of all of them. But, standing in the front, there was a new picture she completely of Brian that morning. You could tell for her hands were still covered in the paint.

He was standing in a glorious white light, with angel wings coming from his back. Bender, on the other hand, sat in his seat, unmoving, and in complete silence. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just kept a cold, emotionless look on his face the entire time. Even when Claire would reach for his hand, or lean against him, she got no reaction.

Allison noticed. She reached and took Claire's hand in hers.

"He'll be alright. He's gotta deal in his own way." All Claire could do was lightly shake her head.  
After the service, John was nowhere to be found. He wasn't still sitting there, inside with everyone else, in the car, waiting, or even back behind the building, stealing a smoke. Claire started to worry. She excused herself from everyone and started looking for him around in the cemetry. Then, something caught her eye.

A freshly dug grave. And not to her surprise, there was John, sitting at the foot of Brian's resting place. Claire walked over and stood behind John.

"May I join you?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

"Sure, Cherry." John said a sigh as he moved over a little, giving her some room to sit.  
The both of them sat there,not keeping track of the time. They just sat there in silence, like they had for the most part of the past few days. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company.  
The sun started to set in front of them. Claire slowly smiled to herself. And slowly her smile turned into a laugh. John looked over at Claire, looking at her as if she was an alien.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" John asked, not being able to stop himself from laughing either. "Brian would kill us if he were here, seeing us like this." Claire laughed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you know he would." She said looking at John."He'd much rather have all of us sitting at a bar, having drinks, and talking or joking around like we used to, not sitting around crying like big babies."

"Very true." John said, lightly laughing to himself. "Then..." John said as he stood to his feet, "What the hell are we waiting for?!" John reached down for Claire's hand, pulling her up to join him. "If we're gonna do this, than we're gonna do this right." Claire looked up at him, nodding her head in agreement. She rose to her feet.

"For Brian..." She smiled. Instantly, John had picked up Claire and threw her over his shoulder, both of them laughing, but for completely different reasons, and for all the same ones.

"Andy!" Yelled John as he started walking towards the funeral home again. "Get us a car! I'm kiddnapping a princess!"

* * *

  
**_Well, i hope you like the story so far. Possibly in either of the next two chapters, you'll see why i truly rated this story "mature" if you catch my drift. Thanks again and reviews and/or thoughts/ideas are nice lol!_**


End file.
